


Dream a Little Nightmare

by Cai_Artz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/M, Gallifrey, Hurt/Comfort, Thoschei, a bit on angst, fuck Gallifrey rights, the Doctor is there to help, the Master needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_Artz/pseuds/Cai_Artz
Summary: Based on a request I got on tumblrHi there! May I request a Thriteen/Master (Dhawan) with either prompt number 6 or number 43? Your choice! Thank you so much!!6) Jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Dream a Little Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a request or just say hi you can do it here:
> 
> www.tumblr.com/gayforthe13th

The world around him burned, he could feel the shaking of the ground beneath him as he ran his breathing harsh, he spared a glance behind him and could just make out the burning citadel, families screamed as the second bomb went off, a soldier ran past him rushing to rescue those still standing. The world was a blur, he could barely make out what he was running towards but behind him, he could feel his home crumbling. The screams were lost to the never-ending drumbeat within his head.

_Bum-bum_

_Bum-bum_

Everything burned his legs, his lungs, the sky. It was never-ending, the fall of the Timelords could be described in two words. Maximum Carnage. Despite this, he couldn’t even enjoy it, couldn’t count the pretty shapes of the smoke as his civilization fell around him, couldn’t revel in the screams of those who had lied to him since he was a child. A shot rang out from behind him, they had caught him, he felt his feet crumple beneath him as he landed in a heap of searing pain onto the burning ground. His cells burned, his body burned, he struggled to regenerate but his body refused. As he began to fall to darkness a voice rang out, “Koschei!” it called, somewhere ahead of him but he could barely make out the shapes of those running. 

“Theta..” he forced his mouth to say his friend’s name but he wasn’t sure if they could hear. His world faded to black.

A gasp startled the Doctor out of her tinkering, on the bed beside her the Master jolted up from his sleeping position, clutching at his hair as he sobbed out her name. She flung the mechanism she was toying with to the ground, quick to comfort him. “Master,” she whispered, prying his hands away from his head. She clutched his hands in hers, squeezing tight as if to ground him back into reality. He continued to sob shaking violently. “Master please, Master…Koschei.” He pulled her into a crushing embrace, his face hidden against her chest she felt hot tears soak through her shirt. “It’s okay, I’m here..” she muttered, running her fingers softly through his hair.

“I-it..” he choked out, “it’s gone. Gallifrey is gone I-”

“Gallifrey was lost a long time ago,” she presses a kiss to his temple, one hand running through his hair while the other rubbed soothing circles into his back. “I know how you feel, I felt it too when I-” she sighs, hiding her face in soft brown locks. “It’s going to be okay,” she said, pressing a kiss to his temple, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I know..I know,” he sighs, his hands clutching at her shirt. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. And you know I’ll always forgive you.” 

After a moment, the Master begins to relax again, relinquishing his hold on her shirt he peels himself away from her and falls back against the bed. The Doctor lays herself down beside him, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her into him. They slotted perfectly together, both Timelords listening to twin heartbeats. “I’m here..” she said, as he nuzzled his face into her neck and shut his eyes once again.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was pretty short and for that I apologize. I hope you like it regardless.


End file.
